London Rain
by David William Cooper
Summary: When Mulder comes home from England to see Scully & William, things go terribly wrong and he discovers that his life is far from safe...let the End Games begin...


Title: London Rain  
  
Author: David William Cooper  
  
E-Mail: Doctor_Hannibal_Lector@Hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Angst, Novel, Series Finale Rewrite  
  
Keywords: Doggett/Reyes Relationship, Mulder/Scully Relationship  
  
Spoliers: Romance Arch  
  
Detication: To my bestfriends Jessica Beth and Dana...  
  
Summary: The lonliness is driving Mulder mad and he goes in search of Dana and the Truth that binds his soul to be with hers...  
  
Feedback: Please...I love it.  
  
Archive: Just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing that is X-Files related is mine, it is the wonderful creations of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions, anything outside that, is mine, and before you use my characters, please ask. Thank you, and thank you Carter for your wonderful characters to use.  
  
Author's Note: Tonight is "Jump The Shark". One of the last few episodes of a wonderful show that had brought us fear, laughs, emotional power and inspiration. When the finale comes, a lot will be upset that their show isn't on anymore, alas there will always be guys and gals like us that write these fan fictions for you entertainment as well as our own. We will always try and bring you the same thrills...maybe more and much better then anyone else can...we all know that Carter stopped really trying after the finale of season eight, "Existence". Maybe "The Truth" will be a true X- File ending and show us how it will be in the future movies, maybe not. This is my version of the end of the series. Don't take it to be the true ending or the true facts. It is purely mine aside from the characters. Everyone not X-Files based is mine. As are the actions and places.  
  
I don't want you to think that I am being officious, but this is how it should end, in my opinion. No one I know is a Anti-Shipper to the point where they think the idea is totally sick and gross. Some of you who do, don't read this because it is very Shipper based. A lot of it. Not that it is a bad thing, but if you don't like it, please don't read anymore and review it as a "horrid story that I would never see as the end"...you are entitled to your opinion, but don't hound my writing because you don't like the idea of Mulder and Scully and Doggett and Reyes together. If your a Dripper or Shipper or both...do read on and I hope that you like this novel because it is for you guys...and only you guys who really think that those four should be together no matter the cost or risk involved in doing so...submitted for your approval...I give you the ideal way that the series should end -- in a Shipper/Dripper eyes and my opinion that I will stand by -- "London Rain"...  
  
Peace Out!  
  
David W. Cooper  
  
London Rain  
  
By  
  
David William Cooper  
  
Chapter One  
  
Going Home  
  
London Terminal  
  
London, England  
  
12:00 PM  
  
In what seemed like a dazed blur...people walked around him and by him. He seemed to be stuck in his own time...own little world as he waited for the one o'clock arrival and exit. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. He'd left in the idealism that he was doing her a favor and trying to salvage what was left of a broken dream. He knew that he was welcome, that was a given, but would he feel welcome if he walked back into her life without saying goodbye or even considering to stay? Would he be able to say that he was at easy with her? And what of his Child? What would he do about the unrepeatable damage done to the poor Child that never knew who his father was? How would be explain to him that he ran away leaving his mother to rear him by herself? Questions plagued his mind as the smell of perfume intoxicated the air and the faint feeling of sullen pain -- that of which he was attributing to the fact that he was an ass and ran away from the only woman he truly had feelings for. He so often wondered how life would be with her, if he'd stayed. Despite the threats on his life and his endangerment of her and the Child. If they'd lived alone together like he was now, but could she leave her life behind? Was she that committed to him as he was to her? And if she wasn't? If she was? What would he do? How could he show his face in the event of that? What would his Child think?  
  
These were things that haunted his mind from Day One. He didn't want to leave but he knew that if he didn't he would put her life in danger as well as his Child's and his own and that wasn't a risk that he was all too willing to take, but when he left he said he would come back, no matter what and that it wasn't a goodbye kiss, but a kiss that was meant to be more and mean that she should wait for him and that he would return. It was his contract...his Hearts way of saying that he owed it to her to come back and not leave her alone. He never had been able to really express his feelings to her until that day and when he did it wasn't something that was light...it was a strong and powerful pang to her and he knew it was. It was hard to take a lot in when you knew someone for as long as they had known one another and to suddenly have them confess their love to you. It was a shock...a pang, but a good one that he always thought was a positive thing. And the night that they had shared before he left was as powerful and beautiful as their love for one another. One is the loneliest number...since he went away he couldn't stand to be without her and he knew why he was always Distant and Lost...he was without her.  
  
His new found friends would always ask him what was wrong when he would think of her and he would just sit and stare blankly at them, never mustering enough courage to speak of her. He wanted to, but could never bring himself to do so, it always hurt him in his Heart to speak of Dana. Even if it was good and nothing bad at all. She was his Heart and Soul. What made him a person and not just another face in the crowd. She gave him meaning, purpose, even the will to live. Without her he was nothing, but with her he was someone. As he always said, to the world your just one, but to one your the world. And that was something that he believed followed her. She was his world. He'd cried himself to sleep so many times over the last year and a half without her there to be his Constant. He had no one to talk to, but the fact that he knew that he would soon be with her again was enough to get him along for that day. He told himself things would be just fine when they were back together...no worries because he would make sure of it. How he longed to feel her soft touch, gaze into her perfect eyes, taste her lips once again, share in her gentle embrace, and cherish every moment with her. And within twenty hours...he'd be with her once again. He would be able to do all that. And he knew it would be emotional. That was expected.  
  
The smell of a woman's perfume filled his nose as the clock read it was 12:59. One minute and the train would be there. Soon he would be on it and he would be closer to Dana then he had been the whole time he was away. He was slightly nervous, but also excited. He was worried that she wouldn't accept him, but he was also sure that she would, with arms wide open. So many times he'd thought of these moments. So many nights he played out the events...he always wondered what it would be like to be back with her. How her and John were doing. If she was still on the X-Files. If she'd moved on; let the legacy that they'd started together as just that, Their Legacy and it was no right to be there with Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes as they wrote their own legacy. He always felt that one day he'd look back and think about those times that they'd spent together...and he did. He never knew how much he really loved her until he had to be without her. He was always afraid that she never shared the same power and scope that he did, but he knew she loved him, that was no kiss that a friend would give another...and his last words to her, "Love me now and forever" echoed in his mind...he would always love her, no matter what happened to her...as long as she was Dana Katherine Scully...he would love her. The trains brakes sounded off and shattered the vague thoughts that were playing in Fox's mind. The small cloud of steam bathed his pant legs and he picked up his luggage and followed a young brunette into the train. She turned around once and smiled at him, but that was the only contact he'd have with anyone on the train.  
  
When he got to the Conductor he handed him his tethered ticket and was shown to sit in the back cabin. He went there and as he did, he was being watched by many eyes as if they knew something that didn't know, or need to know at the time. It bugged him for a couple of seconds, but then he blew it off and sat down next to the young brunette. She once again smiled at him and lifted up her book that she was reading, a old looking copy of the American Gothic classic, Bram Stoker's "Dracula". He guessed that she was either a vampire fan, movie buff, read a lot, or was in school and had to do a report on it, as he always said, "no one reads old stuff unless they have a like to it or they have to...", and usually he was right about that, but not always. He'd been wrong a few times when he'd found Dana in her room on a few cold nights they'd shared together just talking about whatever came up and shooting the breeze, there was hardly anything to ever really do on some cases and usually when the sun went down so did your real chance to get anywhere with the case -- unless it was a true X-File and waited until dark to happen, and that wasn't too often. He'd once found her reading "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and asked her why the hell she, of all people, being as skeptical and cynical about the paranormal, would ever read such a novel. She just shot him a sly smile and went back to reading the story and later told him that she didn't always believe in the paranormal, but she knew there was something out there.  
  
As he watched the brunette read Dracula, he realized that he knew more about Dana then she would ever let on. He always liked the idea that they were close, even if he hadn't the chance to confess his undying love for her, but they'd just shared so much of their lives together...lived in the moment, beat all the odds and shone through the darkness of the Hell that would always await anyone who dare set foot upon the grounds that the world wasn't as it seems and that something weird was going on. He had always wanted to stand up and take charge, damn those who didn't follow in his belief, for he was right and he knew it! There had to be some way to justify what had happened to Samantha, which was his switch to the paranormal and his Quest. It also wasn't just Dana that he was looking foward to going to see, but his old friends The Lone Gunmen, who, so many times, risked their lives to help out him and Scully. He was looking foward to seeing them again and how they were doing in life, as he'd gotten an e-mail from Langly about two weeks before saying that they too, were looking foward to seeing him again and would keep it a secret from Dana as long as they could, as he didn't want to really ruin the moment. And if she was expecting him she'd also have time to plan what she would say and it wouldn't be all that true. He'd learned about her that if she was given enough time and she had strong feelings about something, she would either lie and say it was okay -- a common thing for both of them -- or she would say what she had to and you could never really say which was which. And he didn't want to have her lie to him. He wanted to know her raw feelings and what was going on. Even if he was scared out of his mind about what she would think of him now. After he'd left her. His mind kept going back to that...and he knew he would have to face that. As he went home. 


End file.
